ecchifandomcom-20200223-history
Grenadier
Grenadier (グレネーダー, Gurenēdā?) is a manga series written and illustrated by Sōsuke Kaise, published in Kadokawa Shoten's Shōnen Ace in 2003. The manga was licensed in Taiwan by Ever Glory Publishing. The manga was adapted into an animated television series in 2004. The anime series aired on WOWOW from October 14, 2004 to January 13, 2005, totaling twelve episodes. Plot Grenadier follows the travels of the buxom and beautiful Rushuna Tendō, an expert senshi, and the samurai Yajirō Kojima, a mercenary swordsman. A Senshi or "Enlightened" is one who is skilled to some degree in the use of guns. The series begins with Yajirō and a small army of samurai launching a frontal assault against a fort in an attempt to free their lord, which was taken over by a group of gunners. The assault fails. Yajirō orders a retreat, but is spotted by the enemy and chased to a small cliff, which he jumps off of to escape. With his pursuers still following, he follows a nearby hot-water stream upcurrent where he finds Rushuna bathing in a hot spring. She seems undisturbed by his presence or her own nudity and hides him in the hot spring with her ample breasts as cover until the enemy passes them by. After this, she introduces herself as a traveler and reveals the ultimate battle strategy to Yajirō; to avoid battle by removing an enemy's will to fight. Hearing the gunfire of the renewed assault upon the fort, Yajirō leaves Rushuna to rejoin combat. He arrives in time to see the leader of the gunners use a Gatling gun to decimate the samurai. Rushuna also arrives at this point and shows her considerable gun talent and effectively ends the battle by defeating the lead gunner and rescuing the lord by herself. Something in him changing, Yajirō decides to become Rushuna's partner and travel with her. During their travels, Rushuna and Yajirō face a mysterious masked figure known only as "The Jester" who is responsible for a weapon called "Enlightened Evil". Then they discover that Tenshi, who sent Rushuna to travel in order to learn the "Ultimate Battle Strategy", had apparently put a price on her head. Joined by a young girl named Mikan Kurenai, a balloon maker, Rushuna and Yajirō make their way to the capital of Tento. Along the way they overcome many of the Juttensen, Tenshi's elite personal bodyguard. When the three reach Tento they discover the truth and the final showdown against the Jester begins. Characters Rushuna Tendō is a senshi was trained in the positive teachings and kind ideals of Tenshi. A former pre-Juttensen candidate, she is trained in the use of a revolver, specializing in shooting to disable rather than to kill. Yajirō Kojima is a swordsman also known as the "Rearguard Tiger" or "Tiger of the Rearguard", who battles in an attempt to bring about world unity. Mikan Kurenai is an orphaned girl who comes from a family of balloon makers. Despite her young age, she is a master balloon artist, being able to construct balloons of all shapes and sizes. 'Other Characters' Tenshi First appearance: Episode 1 (in a flashback) Voiced by: Chieko Honda (Japanese), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) Tenshi (天子?) is the Empress of Tento. She is a young and wise woman who taught Rushuna the ultimate battle strategy: to eliminate the opponent's willingness to fight without fighting. She only appears in the anime. Kaizan Doushi First appearance: Episode 2 Voiced by: Kazuhiro Nakata (Japanese), Kim Strauss (English) Kaizan Doushi (開山 道士, Kaizan Dōshi?) is the Jester who helps Oomidou Setsuna in her plans of world domination. He was the former rebel leader known as "Mountain Templar," who a year and a half before the final episode, led the rebel army over Mt. Charanbo and onto White Wizard Lake in their march on the capital. His fate was unknown after Suirou's attack on the rebel boats left only a few survivors, including Yajiro, who greatly respected him. Although his main weapon is an Enlightened Evil gun, Kaizan is a skilled swordsman. He also has the ability to teleport and can fly using specialized boots. He had been evil for at least ten years. Setsuna Oomido First appearance: Episode 3 (impersonating Tenshi); Episode 12 (not in the guise of Tenshi) Voiced by: Dorothy Elias-Fahn Setsuna Oomido (大御堂 刹那, Ōmidō Setsuna?) is another of Tenshi's extremely busty body doubles. Like Rushuna, she was a pre-Juttensen candidate chosen for the role and had received the same training in the use of a revolver. Thus, her fighting skills and shooting prowess rival Rushuna's. She imprisons Tenshi and impersonates her in order to take control of the capital and the Juttensen, hoping to one day rule the world. It is implied that she and Doushi are lovers. After her defeat by Rushuna, she decides to undertake a similar journey. In the manga, her real name is Namari Shirogane (銀ナマリ, Shirogane Namari?), and she sides with the Iron-Masked Baron in an effort to kill Rushuna and take the title of Grenadier for herself. Kasumi First appearance: Episode 10 Voiced by: Kumi Sakuma Kasumi (霞?) is a shotgun wielding former colleague of Yajirou when he was with the rebels. She is a double agent in the capital, pretending to be a rebel, but is secretly in league with Kaizan Doushi (the Jester) and Setsuna Oomido. Her cover as a prostitute allows her to conceal her shotgun in a rolled up bamboo mat. She falls in love with Teppa Aizen after he uses his armor cloth to ensnare her and prevent her from shooting Rushuna, and decides to switch sides. Much to the displeasure of Teppa's other female admirers, she wants him all to herself. Ganzo Tenma First appearance: Episode 5 Voiced by: Tadahisa Saizen (Japanese), Bob Papenbrook (English) Ganzo Tenma (伝馬 ガン蔵, Tenma Ganzō?) is the leader of a group of bandits whose senshi killed Mikan's parents. After three of Touka Kurenai's workers were rescued by Rushuna from his men, he tracks Rushuna down to the Peach Blossom Tower and tries to destroy it with the aid of Banmaru Zoushi. After Rushuna defeats him and Mikan spares his life, he joins Touka, helping rebuild the Peach Blossom Tower. He is known as Ganzo Arima (有馬 ガン蔵, Arima Ganzō?) in the original manga. Why it was changed is uncertain. Furon First appearance: Episode 2 Voiced by: Motoki Takagi (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal (English) Furon (風龍, Furon?) is the 17 year old king of Tara, a country which borders Tento. He is beloved by his subjects and well known for his generosity. Fearful for his kingdom's security, Furon was manipulated by the Jester ten years ago into using Enlightened Evil to protect his people. As a result, he physically appears much younger than he actually is, although this is officially explained as being caused by a disease. One of the distinguishing features of the monstrous looking armored suit that he uses in combat to conceal his identity is its blonde mane, and a bounty is placed on the suit by the Weapon Regulations Bureau for the death and destruction that Furon has caused while wearing it. This leads to Rushuna being confused with the armored suit as the bounty is described as having blonde hair. After Rushuna destroys his armored suit and defeats him, Furon physically returns to his biological age. He then becomes convinced by Rushuna that he does not need weapons such as Enlightened Evil for Tara's protection because all of his people are behind him. Koto First appearance: Episode 2 Voiced by: Noa Nagai (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) Koto (琴, Koto?) is a young woman who works at Yamaishi’s Bar, where Yajirou and Rushuna briefly stay while they are passing through Tara. She is a great admirer of King Furon and wears a pendant that she received from him when he visited the bar. Koto prepares a medicinal bath for Rushuna to help her recover from the wounds inflicted on her by Furon in his armored suit. The Jester injures her, which provokes Rushuna into attacking Furon's castle. In the manga, she was instead struck down and killed by the Jester, who took the blow which was intended to Rushuna but dodged it. Banmaru Zoushi First appearance: Episode 5 Voiced by: Tomohiro Nishimura (Japanese), Peter Spellos (English) Banmaru Zoushi (造師　蛮丸, Zōshi Banmaru?) is a gadget master allied with Tenma Ganzo who aspired to become a Juttensen. After Rushuna defeats him he joins Touka, drawing up plans for the reconstruction of Peach Blossom Tower. Banmaru later constructs a massive cannon using the Peach Blossom Tower as a base that can fire a shell all the way to the capital to deliver Touka Kurenai there quickly after she receives Mikan's balloon-delivered urgent request for assistance. Nago Akki First appearance: Episode 1 Voiced by: Kiyoyuki Yanada (Japanese), Bob Papenbrook (English) Nago Akki (悪鬼 那号, Akki Nagō?) is a huge man who is the leader of a large band of bandit senshi who succeed in taking over Lord Kanetsugu’s castle and holding him for ransom. They are able to easily hold the castle against Kanetsugu’s more numerous men because the latter do not have any firearms. Nagou himself wields a large machine gun named Guld that is strapped to his left arm. It compensates for its low velocity and lack of accuracy with its high firepower. Rushuna singlehandedly defeats Nagou and his band, using her revolver to literally peel off his armor (as opposed to the manga, where Rushuna just shoots him in the head). Kanetsugu First appearance: Episode 1 Kanetsugu is the lord of a castle located on a road in a mountainous area that Rushuna has to pass through. Devil Nagou and his men succeed in capturing his castle and taking him hostage. Yajirou is hired as a mercenary by one of his generals in their bid to rescue him. Kanetsugu was used as bait to lure Yajirou and Rushuna into a minefield in the castle’s courtyard. After Rushuna defeats his senshi, Nagou attempts to flee with Kanetsugu, but fails. Kanetsugu’s men are very devoted for him and attempt several assaults on the castle to try and rescue him, despite suffering heavy casualties and repeated failures. Midare Kojima First appearance: Volume 5 Midare Kojima (虎島 乱, Kojima Midare?) is the clan leader of Kojima village. The Kojima clans' livelihood has always been to serve as mercenaries or farmers. He blamed Yajirou for the death of his younger sister Suguha and initiated a confrontation. Midare wields the Thunderclap Longsword, a weapon that can generate electricity. Settling their differences, he gave the Tiger Fang Great Sword, the Family Heirloom, to Yajirou. Tekka Aizen First appearance: Volume 7 Tekka Aizen (藍前 鉄華, Aizen Tekka?) is Teppa's little sister. After learning Rushuna defeated her brother, she challenged her to a strange contest of capture the flag. The Juttensen The Juttensen (十天閃, Juttensen, literally means "Ten Heavenly Enlightened"?) are the assassins of Tento and only five are directly named in the anime. They bear each of the ten sacred weapons. The other five are depicted in the 5th Volume of the manga. Touka Kurenai First appearance: Episode 5 Voiced by: Mami Kosuge (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English) Touka Kurenai (紅 桃華, Kurenai Tōka?) is the madam of a brothel named the Peach Blossom Tower and originally one of the Ten Heavenly Enlightened. Years ago she saved Mikan from Ganzo's gang after they had killed her parents and offered to take her in. After setting up the Peach Blossom Tower, she continues to take in those orphaned or homeless after battles and allow them to work for her. She is also a practitioner of Tenshi's ultimate battle strategy, and allies with Rushuna when the latter proves that she is following Tenshi's plan. Touka suffers from an unknown illness, the exact nature and severity of which is not elaborated upon. She keeps it a secret from her girls and it largely does not affect her combat abilities unless she is closely pressed. Her weapon is a lance with an exploding ball attached to a chain that can be used to deflect bullets. She is not related to Mikan despite having the same surname. A flashback involving Kasumi hints that she was the one who repelled the Rear Guard at the end of the tunnel in the capital and that she shortly thereafter left the Heavenly Enlightened. Although she and Rushuna fight each other in both adaptations, the reason is different for each; In the manga, she is enraged at how Rushuna gets in a quarrel with Mikan and ends up inflicting heavy damage to her brothel. In the anime, she is convinced that Rushuna is a criminal wanted directly by Tenshi, but in reality the order was issued by Setsuna. In the manga, she used to train the Juttensen and now her younger sister, Ouka leads them. Sanzo Souma First appearance: Episode 7 Voiced by: Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), Peter Spellos (English) Sanzo Souma (蒼馬 三蔵, Sōma Sanzō?) is the Blade-Bard Enlightened. He is strong enough to knock large trees down, but his primary weapons are sound-based. They include sound waves known as the Voice of God produced from his gauntlets that damage the target's inner ear, and vibrations that affect equilibrium that emanate from an odd accordion/piano object that he wears on his chest, the Annihilation Surge Array, which operates by blowing air through the nose into it. Souma is killed by the Jester after Rushuna defeats him, though in the manga he was simply stripped of his Juttensen-title. Teppa Aizen First appearance: Episode 8 Voiced by: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese), Doug Erholtz (English) Teppa Aizen (藍前 鉄破, Aizen Teppa?) is the Cloth Skill Enlightened, whose father was also a Juttensen. Teppa is the 10th head of the Aizen Clan and has known Rushuna since they were children. He possesses a skill passed down through his family which took 300 years to perfect: the Aizen Style Armor Cloth Skill. It allows the user to transform any cloth into a living weapon or armor - he personally uses adamantium cloth. He also uses explosive gauntlets. After Rushuna defeats him, he allies with her and aids her when she later arrives in the capital. Teppa has also been a closet pervert since he was younger and is now a ladies' man in the capital. Thanks to his adamantium cloth, he is the only member of the Juttensen to survive the attack of the Jester after having failed to defeat Rushuna. In the manga, Teppa and Rushuna did not know each other in childhood, but still become friends after their first battle. Teppa became very infatuated with Rushuna after that and constantly tries to woo her, but Rushuna is oblivious of his advances. Fuuka Shirato First appearance: Episode 9 Voiced by: Naoko Suzuki (Japanese), Mia Bradley (English) Fuuka Shirato (白土風花, Shiratō Fūka?) is the Welding Wild Dance Enlightened. One of Yajirou's former comrades, she was the only one who called him "Tiger." During the rebels' march on Tento while crossing the treacherous Mt. Charanbo, Yajirou was unable to save her after she fell off a cliff and she was presumed dead. However, the Jester saved her from her fall and caused an Enlightened Evil gun to assimilate with her, thus making her and the weapon one and the same. He later took Fuuka to the capital where she met Tenshi (Setsuna Oomido in disguise), who revealed that her and the rebels' goal of uniting all lands was the same, thus securing her loyalty. After she discovers that the Jester is her former leader, the Mountain Templar, Fuuka uses her Enlightened Evil gun to defend Yajirou from his attack. However, the resulting blast pushes both of them over a cliff. In a repetition of their previous situation, this time Fuuka tells Yajirou to fulfill his goal his own way and jerks her hand out of his, causing her to fall to her death. In the manga, she is replaced with Suguha Kojima, the sister of Yajirou's clan leader. Shin'noshin Hakubi Voiced by: Kazuki Yao (矢尾 一樹 Yao Kazuki) First appearance: Episode 10 Shin'noshin Hakubi (白尾 神之進, Hakubi Shin'noshin?) is the Water Wolf Senshi and is also known as the Master of White Wizard Lake, a large lake shrouded in fog which lies between the capital and Mt. Charanbo. He was responsible for decimating the remnants of the rebel army led by the Mountain Templar who had survived the Charanbo crossing and were attempting to cross the lake to reach the capital a year and a half ago because they were unable to defend themselves against his underwater attacks. Suirou assumes the guise of a ferryman to get Rushuna and her companions to the middle of the lake before destroying their boat and dragging Rushuna to the lake floor, where he then dons his underwater combat suit. The suit is armed with large claws that also function as propellers for increased mobility, and Suirou also makes use of a handheld torpedo launcher. He also uses handheld signs for one-way communication with Rushuna underwater (also used towards Teppa in the Capital in the manga). He is killed by the Jester after Rushuna defeats him, though in the manga he was simply stripped of his Juttensen-title. Yuzuriha Shimon First appearance: Volume 5 Yuzuriha Shimon (緇門 ゆずりは, Shimon Yuzuriha?) is a masked female Juttensen who wields an energy whiplike weapon. Known as The Brilliant Explosive. Danjo Oma First appearance:'''Volume 5 '''Danjo Oma (黄魔 弾丞, Ōma Danjō?) is a long haired male Juttensen known as "The Cunning". He can create shockwaves with his superhuman strength and gauntlets on his fists. In the translation of the manga, Danjo and Honmaru's names were inadvertently switched. Honmaru Tojo First Appearance:'''Volume 5 '''Honmaru Tojo (橙条 本丸, Tōjō Honmaru?) is a small boy Juttensen who uses the Heat Armor, a mechanical suit. In the translation of the manga, Honmaru and Danjo's names were inadvertently switched. Media Anime Grenadier ~The Senshi of Smiles~ (グレネーダー 〜ほほえみの閃士〜, Gurenēdā ~Hohoemi no Senshi?) was adapted by Studio Live into an anime television series comprising 12 episodes. It began airing on WOWOW from October 14, 2004 till January 13, 2005. The opening theme is "Kohaku" and ending theme is "Kanashimi ni Makenaide" (悲しみに負けないで?) by Mikuni Shimokawa. When the series was later re-broadcast, opening and ending themes were replaced with "Akatsuki no Sora wo Kakeru" (暁ノ空ヲ翔ル?) and "Hana no Youni" (花のように?) by Hiromi Sato. This is a list of media associated with the anime and manga series Grenadier. DVDs Soundtrack Information Reception ;Manga :"If you prefer your action stories free of humor and completely serious then this series isn't for you. But if you like the idea of a skimpily-clad lead female character who reloads her revolver by bouncing six bullets out of her cleavage and loading them into her gun in midair then you should check out this title." — Matthew Alexander, Mania. :"Yes, Rushuna is eye-candy and there are plenty of upskirt shots to keep most otaku happy, but she's also a complete badass with a gun. Hopefully future volumes will develop her character more so this isn't all we have to judge her on." — A. E. Sparrow, IGN. ;Anime :"The character of Yajiro is a refreshing change from the typical male sidekick seen in this genre. Rushuna's character is not quite as appealing at the start, but her ties to the underlying main plot, along with the plot itself, have great potential." — Luis Cruz, Mania. :"Well, Rushuna seems to have a penchant for baths and hotsprings, which means nudity of the non-explicit variety. There are also a lot of battles and fights, which does lead to red shirt death and bleeding wounds. Things never get really messy, though, so the show is probably fine for teenagers." — Stig Høgset, T.H.E.M. Anime Reviews. Category:Ecchi Category:Comedy